


Spider-monkey and the Hawk

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Multi, Orphan Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Clint was fourteen when he joined the carnival. His Dad was abusive and a drunk and his Mom just didn’t care.After being caught trying to hide backstage in the big top, Clint was given the chance to demonstrate his skill, and was welcomed as the newest member of the family.Jacques Duquesne, the swordsman and star of the show, took Clint under his wing. He tried to teach the boy the art of throwing knives, but noticing the teen was more skilled with a bow and arrow, handed him over to Trickshot the archer.Trickshot taught Clint everything he knew, and the teen soon became known as Hawkeye the marksman. With some extra training from Magik and Viper, Clint was skilled as an aerialist and acrobat. Clint fit in well.But his whole life changed when he was eighteen.The day the ringmaster walked in with a terrified five-year-old, was the day that Clint’s life got flipped upside down.





	1. Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm finally back with another story. I think your going to like this one, well I hope you do.  
> Anyway this is Hawkeye’s story but is gonna stray a little from the comic version, but hopefully it’s still enjoyable and please don’t kill me.
> 
> Also there is minor swearing throughout the chapter and later on there is some child abuse and degrading words, and implied alcohol abuse, so please proceed with caution if that is a trigger for you. 
> 
> Other than that I hope you like and are ready for some long ass chapters.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, and please enjoy x

Clint stood at his locker sorting out his books, listening to the excited hum of his fellow students in the hallways. He knew why they were excited, the Carnival was here.  
The Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders. For one night only.  
Since getting the news this morning the school had been buzzing, everyone watching the minutes tick by until they could leave and waste the night away on rides, food and laughter.  
Clint smiled and closed his locker before heading off to his last class of the day. The fourteen-year-old was excited to go to the Carnival too, even if it would just be him and his two friends.  
Clint didn’t have the greatest people skills, thanks to his parents, and the other kids thought he was weird because he wore hearing aids. But Natasha Romanova and Matt Murdoch thought he was cool.

Natasha had fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes that could see into your soul, and Clint thought she was pretty and a little scary.  
Then there was Matt, he had warm brown hair and sharp blue eyes. Clint had a small crush on Matt but didn’t dwell or act on it.  
The three of them had met up one day in detention.  
Clint had been sent there for getting in a fight with a boy named Jeremy, even though the other boy started it. Natasha was there for talking back to the teacher, and Matt was there for refusing to take part in gym class. The three met while sitting in the empty classroom and had been friends ever since. 

The voice of his teacher brought Clint back to the present,  
“Mr. Barton, can you give us the answer?” She asked.  
Clint looked at the board,  
“Twelve,” he answered, working the problem out quickly. The teacher looked pleased and moved on, and Clint let out a sigh of relief.  
Finally, the last bell rang, and everyone was dismissed, wanting to get out as soon as possible.  
Clint headed to the front steps where he knew Natasha and Matt were waiting for him.  
"Hey Barton," A voice called out.  
Clint inwardly groaned. He knew that voice. It belonged to none other than Norman Osborn, the schools jerk and Clint's personal bully.  
"What do you want Norman?" Clint asked turning to face him.  
Suddenly he was shoved back against the lockers with a hand around his neck.  
"What do I want?" Norman seethed, "that English homework you dick. What the fuck? Ms. Crewmen called me out for it, said I’d cheated by copying someone else’s. Thanks to you I got kicked off the football team and a week’s detention."  
The hand around Clint's neck tightened slightly, the blonde unable to remove the hand.  
Norman smiled, "Well it's only right to make you pay," with that he took Clint's hearing aid out, making his world go silent.  
Norman looked at the small device then back at Clint, grinning evilly, "You don't need this right?"  
He dropped the hearing aid and crushed it under foot before releasing Clint and delivering a kick to his ribs, before walking away laughing.  
Clint lay there wheezing as he watched Norman walk away. 

Once Clint had finally got his breath back, he fished around in his bag and found his spare hearing aid. Clint flinched slightly as sound came rushing back to him. He adjusted his aid, so it sat as comfortably as it could and pulled himself off the floor and headed to the front door’s. Exiting the door’s Clint saw Natasha and Matt engaged in an argument. Again. The three may be friends, but it didn’t mean they didn’t argue. Nat and Matt had at least ten arguments a day, while Clint played peacemaker.  
“Hey guys,” Clint greeted, immediately stopping their argument.  
“Hey Clint,” Matt smiled, while Natasha nodded slightly.  
“What were you two fighting about this time?” Clint asked.  
Matt opened his mouth to answer,  
“It’s not important,” Natasha jumped in effectively cutting Matt off, “come on let’s go.” She said and threw an arm over Clint’s shoulder as they walked down the steps.  
As they walked the three of them told each other about their day. When Clint told the two about Norman he felt Natasha’s arm tighten slightly.  
“I’ll kill him,” She growled.  
“Come on Nat, you can’t kill him, that’s too nice. Torture him instead, it’ll be slow, painful and more enjoyable for you,” Matt said nonchalantly, but Clint could see how he had tensed slightly too. Clint brushed his hand against Matt’s letting the other boy know he was okay. Matt smiled at him and took Clint’s hand in his as they continued walking, laughing about the ridiculous ways they could torture Norman Osborn. 

The trio soon arrived at the crossroads where the boys parted ways with Natasha,  
“See you two at the carnival at seven,” she reminded them, kissing Clint on the cheek before turning left.  
“Nat, you forgot about me,” Matt called, chuckling when Natasha flipped him the bird, “Come on,” he said to Clint as they turned right.  
The two boys walked in companionable silence for a while before Clint spoke up,  
“So, what were you and Nat fighting about earlier?” He asked softly.  
"Don't worry about it kiddo," Matt replied squeezing Clint's hand gently, "how's your chest?”  
“S’alright,” Clint shrugged.  
The two soon came to a stop in front of Clint’s house and heard shouting from inside. A crash caused them both to jump and Clint’s hand to tighten around Matt’s. Moments later Clint’s Dad, Roger, stormed out muttering and cursing under his breath, he got in his car and drove away not even acknowledging the boys were there.  
“I should go and make sure Mom’s okay,” Clint said quietly.  
“Want me to come with you?” Matt asked.  
“Thanks, but I’ll be okay,” Clint told Matt with a small smile.  
Matt wasn’t happy about it but knew he wouldn’t be able to change the blond’s mind,  
“Okay kiddo see you at the carnival.” Matt ruffled Clint’s hair before heading off home. Clint looked at his house and took a deep breath before heading to the front door. 

As soon as Clint walked into the house, something crunched under his feet. Looking down, the blond saw it was glass. He sighed.  
“Mom,” Clint called softly, walking to the kitchen, “Mom, you in here?”  
Inside the kitchen Clint saw his mom sitting at the table with her head in her hands.  
“Mom?” Clint asked softly.  
She sniffed and looked up with red watery eyes, “What?” She asked.  
“Are you okay?”  
She let out a humourless laugh, “Do I look okay? What the hell do you want?”  
“Um can I go to the Carnival tonight? With Tasha and Matt?” Clint asked nervously.  
Clint’s mom fixed him with a look that made the blond shrink back a little.  
“You know what, I don’t care,” she snapped before storming out off to her room, the slamming door causing Clint to jump. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day.  
It was gonna be a long night.

Natasha sighed and looked at her watch again,  
“He’s late,” She said.  
“By five minutes Nat,” Matt said beside her.  
“We agreed to meet at seven,” she grumbled.  
“Relax, he’ll be here,” Matt said. He knew she was worried about him, he was too. They both knew what Clint’s parents were like.  
“That’s it I’m going to get him,” Nat said after another ten minutes, just then Clint came jogging up to them with a smile. Nat let out a small breath of relief and Matt smiled.  
“Hey guys, sorry I’m late,” Clint said.  
“Hey kiddo, thought you weren’t gonna make it, Nat almost turned into a one woman search party” Matt said, throwing his arm around Clint’s shoulders.  
“Glad you made it Clint,” Nat said with a small smile, “Now come let’s go have some fun.” With that she and Matt linked their fingers with Clint’s and walked into the carnival. 

The whole place was alive with chatter, screams, and music floating from hidden speakers. There were multicoloured lights strung up everywhere making the whole place look even more festive. Stands were selling all kinds of foods and sweet treats, while the stalls had games ranging from the balloon dart throw to the ring toss. Just beyond those stalls stood the rides which consisted of the Ferris wheel, bumper cars, the carousal and the mini roller coaster. A little beyond that standing tall and proud was the big top. 

Nat pulled the boys over to the first food stand and bought them all a hot dog, her treat. They then went over to the balloon dart throw, and Clint won a silver arrow necklace for Nat and a Mario key chain for Matt.  
After that the trio spoilt themselves with food, games and rides.  
After the tilt-a-whirl they decided to take a break.  
“Please, don’t ever drag me on that again,” Matt groaned, leaning over with his hands on his knees.  
“It wasn’t that bad,” Nat told him, crossing her arms, smirking when Matt glared at her.  
“Its okay,” Clint said, “Come on let’s sit down for a bit.” Clint led them to a nearby table.  
“So, what should we go on next, the rollercoaster?” Nat asked directing another smirk at Matt.  
“I hate you,” He said with no malice and a half-hearted glare.  
Clint just smiled and shook his head at his friend’s antics,  
“I’ll be right back guys, I gotta go to the bathroom,” he said.  
“Hurry back,” Nat called.  
“Yes, please, before Nat drags me on a ride to my death,” Matt called.  
Clint just laughed. 

Clint exited the bathroom and momentarily froze upon seeing Norman Osborn and his group of friends,  
“Shit,” he muttered.  
Moving slowly, hoping he wouldn’t be seen, Clint started to head back in the direction of his friends.  
“Hey Barton!” Norman called, and Clint bolted.  
“Hey Clint, where you going?” One of Norman’s friends called after him as they gave chase.  
Clint heard the pounding of their feet, and their jeers behind him. Clint just pushed harder, his breaths coming short and his lungs burning in his chest.  
Casting a quick glance over his shoulder Clint saw the five of them gaining on him. Up ahead Clint saw the big top, so he made a sharp left around the back of the tent and ducked into a small opening. Letting out a sigh as the sound of footsteps passed, Clint went to exit the tent when he heard the uproar of cheers.  
With his curiosity piqued, the teen carefully made his way to the curtains that blocked the backstage area off to the public.  
Peeking through the small gap Clint was mesmerized. 

There were stands filled with people, in a semicircle. In the centre of the main ring, with her back to him, was a girl. She was tall and looked to be about eighteen. She was wearing a simple light blue, slightly sparkly knee length dress. She looked beautiful but the thing that was holding Clint’s attention, was her hands. Or rather what was coming from her hands.  
From his hiding spot Clint saw wispy tendrils of white light flowing from her hands, taking the shapes of animals and magical images.  
Clint was captivated by the image of a lyra dancer when a hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to gasp and whirl around. The teen came face to face with a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. He wore a black top hat, the rim casting a shadow over his eyes, and a red tail coat over his white under shirt, black slacks and black shoes.  
‘The Ringmaster’, Clint realised.  
“How did you get back here?” The ringmaster asked, confusion and concern in his voice.  
“I…I...I’m sorry,” was all Clint managed to get out.  
The man placed a hand on Clint’s shoulder and leaned slightly closer to him,  
“How did you get here?” He asked again.  
“I was… I was being chased and had to hide. I’m sorry I didn’t mean any harm,” Clint told him.  
The man looked at Clint for a few more moments before he let him go.  
“Go on, get outta here,” he said, gesturing to the opening Clint entered with his chin. The teen wasted no time getting back to the opening, where he briefly paused and cast a look over his shoulder. Clint saw the Ringmaster getting ready to step into the ring before he turned back around and exited the tent. 

Clint walked back to where he left Matt and Nat and saw them laughing about something.  
“Clint,” Matt said happily upon seeing him, “what happened kiddo? We were getting worried.”  
“Clint you okay?” Nat asked gently when Clint didn’t answer.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” Clint replied, plastering a smile on his face, “now let’s get some food, I’m starved.” With that the teen started to walk to the food stands.  
Matt and Nat exchanged a look before following.  
The trio decided to get some ice cream and call it a night, but not before Matt insisted on trying the ring toss.  
He lost. 

“You don’t have to walk me home you know? I can take care of myself,” Nat told the boys.  
“Trust me we know,” Matt said, knowing more than anyone that Nat could open a can of kick-ass, “but we wanted to make sure you got home safely.”  
Nat just rolled her eyes with a smile. She found it sweet how much the two cared, not that she’d ever tell them that.  
“Well this is me,” she said as they came to a stop in front of her house.  
The trio exchanged hugs and bid each other goodnight.  
Nat kissed Clint on the cheek before walking to her front door.  
“Your next kiddo,” Matt said, once Nat was safely inside. He linked his hand with Clint’s and they started walking to Clint’s house.  
On the way there they talked quietly about anything that came to mind. 

They came to Clint’s house and saw that the kitchen light was on,  
“My dad is gonna kill me,” Clint said.  
“You want me to come in with you?” Matt asked, knowing that Clint’s dad could get violent.  
“No. I think…I think I’ll be okay,” Clint replied squeezing Matt’s hand.  
“Hey, hey look at me,” Matt said softly, his free hand cupping Clint’s cheek making the other teen look at him, “Its okay. You don’t have to go in there. You can come home with me instead, you know my mom loves you.”  
Matt smiled and received a small one in return. Clint opened his mouth to reply, when a door slamming made them both jump and whip their heads towards the noise. Clint’s dad was standing in the doorway, a furious expression on his face,  
“Shit,” the boys muttered.  
“Barton,” Clint’s dad growled, “get inside now.”  
Clint looked at Matt,  
“Go,” he said.  
“Clint…” Matt tried but Clint cut him off.  
“Just go please, I don’t want him to hurt you too.”  
Matt’s heart broke at Clint’s words. But knowing he wouldn’t be able to change his friends mind, gave his hand one final squeeze before reluctantly walking down the street. Clint watched until Matt disappeared, took a deep breath and walked to his front door. 

Clint walked into the kitchen, his dad looming behind him. His mom was sitting at the kitchen table, her eyes rimmed red and her cheeks wet.  
“Where the fuck were you?” His mother asked, voice raspy from tears.  
“I went to the carnival. I…I asked you earlier,” Clint stuttered out.  
The presence of his dad behind him and his angry mother in front of him put the teen on edge.  
A hand on his shoulder made him stiffen. He knew what was coming and really wished Matt was with him.  
His dad’s hand tightened on his shoulder, causing the teen to bite his tongue at the pain.  
“Well?” His dad snarled  
“I’m sorry I went out without telling you,” Clint gasped out, his dads hand making his shoulder start to scream.

Clint was then dragged up to his room and thrown to the floor. Roger grabbed a fistful of the teens hair and dragged him up onto his knees,  
“You’re pathetic,” he said right in Clint’s face, the smell of booze overpowering Clint’s nostrils.  
“At least I’m a better man than you,” Clint ground out, instantly regretting it.  
Rogers face hardened and a fist connected with Clint’s face sending him down, his head bouncing off the floor.  
Blood started to run from the teens nose as his eye and head started to throb. A kick to the stomach knocked all the air out of his lungs, and a sharp kick to the chest made him cry out.  
“You think you’re a better man then me?” Roger taunted, a crazy look in his eyes, “then get up and fight me,” he pushed Clint onto his back with his foot before slamming said foot down on the teens chest.  
“Stand up and fight,” another stomp, “defend yourself,” another stomp.  
Roger crouched down and wrapped his hand around Clint’s neck, and squeezed just enough to make spots dance in the boy’s vision,  
“You’re pathetic,” Roger spat, “you’re defective and a worthless piece of shit. Why those two other kids bother with you, I will never know. You think you’re a better man? Prove it,” with that he squeezed harder before letting ago and leaving, slamming the door behind him. 

Clint lay there panting and silently crying for an hour, his dad’s words ringing in his head.  
_You think you’re a better man? Prove it. ___  
Those words made Clint’s tears stop and his face harden.  
His dad wanted Clint to prove he was a better man? Fine. He would.  
Clint slowly rolled onto his knees, biting his tongue to keep himself from screaming. He stayed there panting for a few minutes before pushing himself to his feet, the pain was excruciating but Clint did his best to ignore it.  
The teen grabbed his duffel and packed his clothes, some money he had saved, and looked for the gifts Matt and Nat had given him for his birthday.  
Matt brought him the book Peter Pan, which he loved, and Nat had given him a cord necklace with a feather charm.  
He packed them both and zipped up the bag and looked around his room. His best bet was the window, so tossing the bag over his shoulder and doing his best to continue to ignore the pain in his chest, Clint opened the window, climbed through and dropped. The teen slowly got to his feet and crept around to the front of his house and ran out into the night. 

____

The Carnival was packed up and getting ready to leave by morning. They never stayed anywhere for more than one night. It was how Mr. Carson, the owner and ringmaster, liked it.  
In the big top a man by the name of Jacques Duquesne, also known as Swordsman, was making sure everything was packed up and ready to go. Jacques was wearing his long-sleeved shirt and trousers; his blue eyes were tired and his black hair messy. He was about to retire for the night when he heard a crash followed by soft cursing.  
Confused and curious as to what made the noise, Jacques headed over to the source of the noise and saw that Trickshot’s bow and arrows had been knocked over, along with a couple of boxes. What shocked him the most was the fourteen-year-old standing there with a duffle bag, and fear written over his face. 

“Let me go,” Clint said, struggling against Jacque’s hold on his arm.  
The Ringmaster, who had been speaking to the girl Clint had seen earlier, turned around at the commotion.  
“Jacques, what’s the meaning of this?” Mr. Carson asked.  
“Caught him sneaking around the back boss. He has this with him,” he held up Clint’s duffel, “look like he was planning on staying.”  
“You’re the boy from earlier,” Mr. Carson said, recognising Clint.  
“What’s it to ya?” Clint spit out.  
Mr. Carson’s face broke into an amused grin, “You got guts kid. But tell me, what made you think you could stow away here?”  
Clint didn’t answer, and Mr. Carson noticed Clint’s black eye, and the brushes on his neck. Mr. Carson reached out only for Clint to recoil, he turned to the girl,  
“Magik, get the first aid kit,” then turned to a man who had brown eyes and greyish brown hair, “Trickshot get your bow and arrow. We’re going to see what Clint here can do.” 

After being patched up by Magik, he had two broken ribs, so it would take a while to heal, Clint was standing in the centre of the ring. A target sat a few yards in front of him.  
Due to his broken ribs, the bow and arrow had been switched out for throwing knives, that Clint had to hit the target with.  
“Go,” said Mr. Carson and Clint threw the first two throwing knives hitting the bullseye. Everyone’s jaw dropped, before Mr. Carson nodded with an impressed look on his face,  
“Okay now let’s see how you do blind folded.”  
With that the teen was blind folded and threw two more knives.  
Bullseye.  
Mr. Carson was impressed and clapped to congratulate the teen, who pulled off his blindfold and turned to face the man.  
“What’s your name kid?” Mr. Carson asked.  
“Clint Sir. Clint Barton,” he answered.  
“Well Clint,” Mr. Carson smiled and spread his hands, gesturing to the others around him,  
“Welcome to the family.”


	2. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to get this out before the end of last month. But that obviously didn't happen.  
> Anyway, I just wanna apologize for taking so long and thank you for being so patient waiting for this chapter, that is way to overdue.  
> I will try to make my updates more regular for you all, so your not left hanging for an eternity again :)  
> Anyway, so this is kinds how Mary and Richard met to the point of them having Peter, I hope you like it  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated, and please enjoy :3

Richard and Mary met on a cold Autumn morning, in the local coffee shop.

Richard was at a window booth, looking over some plans as waited for his friend to show.  
"Um excuse me, Is this seat taken?" A voice asked making Richard look up. He was met with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had auburn hair and intelligent yet kind grey eyes. Her mouth was curved into a soft smile, her cheeks and nose red from the cold. A coffee cup in her hand.  
"Oh. N-no. Please help yourself," Richard stuttered with a faint smile, watching as the teen in front of him sat down.  
"Thanks," she smiled, "my friends were supposed to meet me here but didn't show. I hope you don't mind."  
"No not at all," Richard said, offering a reassuring smile.  
"I'm Mary. Mary Fitzpatrick," she smiled back holding out her hand.  
"Parker. Richard. Richard Parker," he replied shaking it.  
"So what are you working on?" Mary asked, eyes alight with genuine interest.  
"Oh it's nothing, just some notes and blueprints for a car battery that emits clean energy," Richard told her.  
"Can I see?" She asked.  
"Sure," Richard said, sliding the work over.  
He watched as Mary's eyes read over everything, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"These look great Richard," she said smiling up at him a few moments later, "but you forgot the two here and didn't carry the one here."  
Mary pointed to where she has noticed the mistakes and Richard took a look. She was right.  
"How did you?" He asked with a smile.  
"I'm a bit of a maths whizz," Mary shrugged with a slight blush on her cheeks.  
"Mary this is great thank you, I knew there was something off about these calculations, and you solved it," Richard gushed correcting the mistakes before he forgot them.  
"No problem, I'm glad I could help," Mary said.  
"Mary there you are," A brunette appeared, "oh hi," she smiled at Richard, who smiled back.  
"You don't mind if I steal my friend back do you?" She asked.  
"Oh no. Of - of course not," Richard replied.  
"See you later Richard, lovely meeting you," Mary said, pulling on her coat.  
"Nice meeting you too Mary, see you later," Richard rambled, watching as Mary left. He smiled at her when she looked back, before she disappeared through the door.

Richard couldn’t get Mary out of his head for the rest of the day.  
While in class he daydreamed about her grey eyes and while hanging out with his friends, Richard couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to kiss her.  
Wait? Kiss her? Where did that come from? He’d only just met her and was already thinking about kissing her?  
“Rich?” A voice broke into his thoughts, making him look up to see his three friends, Jason, Sam and Nick, looking at him expectantly.  
“I’m sorry what?” He asked.  
“I said, do you wanna join us for drinks this Saturday?” Jason asked with an amused smile.  
“Uh, yeah sure why not?” Richard stumbled, flashing them what he hoped was a convincing smile, “I have to go.” With that he gathered his stuff and practically ran to his dorm room. 

“Bruce, I need your help,” Richard cried as he threw the door to his room open, causing his roommate, who was working at his desk, to jump.  
“Well hello to you too Richard,” Bruce greeted, hand on his chest.  
Bruce, much like Richard, had brown eyes and brown hair. The only difference being that Bruce  
sometimes wore glasses, studied physics and was a quiet guy who kept to himself.  
“This is no time for jokes Banner,” Richard told him, closing the door and sitting on the bed, “I need your help, it’s about a girl.”  
Bruce turned in his chair to face his roommate,  
“You need help. About a girl. So, you came to me?” Bruce asked pointing to himself, “Why?” He gave Richard a confused expression.  
“If I go to my brother he’ll tease me, and my other friends will just tell me to get her drunk and have sex with her. I don’t wanna do that Bruce. This girl she’s different.” Richard said, giving Bruce puppy eyes.  
The other male groaned and ran hand down his face, he was a sucker for puppy eyes,  
“Okay, so what is it you need my help with exactly?” Bruce asked, still wondering why his roommate had scared him half to death.  
“I need your help getting her number,” Richard said.  
“What you think I can hack into the school system and find it for you?” Bruce asked.  
“Can you?”  
“Yeah, hold on,” Bruce sighed, turning back to his desk and hacking into the school system, Richard watching in amazement over his shoulder.  
Soon Bruce was scribbling down a number and handing the paper to Richard,  
“Here, knock yourself out,” Bruce said.  
“Bruce you are the best,” Richard exclaimed, hugging his roommate from behind making him smile softly. Richard pecked him on the cheek before entering Mary’s number in his phone.  
“Dork,” Bruce muttered, shaking his head with a smile. 

A few hours later Richard was sitting on his bed, after finishing his homework, his finger hovering over the send button on his phone.  
The teen had decided he wanted to send Mary a text message to say hi but froze before actually sending it.  
‘Come on. Just send it you idiot,’ he thought to himself.  
His dorm room door slamming open made Richard jump and drop his phone, making him look up and see his friends,  
“Jesus Christ guys, haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” He said, feeling his heartbeat start to slow.  
“Why aren’t you dressed?” Jason asked, ignoring his question completely.  
“I am dressed,” Richard replied gesturing at his clothes, a baggy t-shirt and jogging bottoms.  
“Pfft not for the party you’re not.”  
“The what now?” The brunette asked, not sure he heard right.  
“The party? Logan’s annual party? C’mon dude,” Sam said.  
Oh right. Logan’s ‘annual’ party. The same party he threw every single month. Richard had been dragged to a couple of said parties, bailing after the first hour.  
“Yeah, I’m not going,” he told his friends.  
“What? Why not?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah why not? And don’t give us the whole ‘I have homework’ excuse, cause we all know that’s bullshit,” Nick added.  
“I just don’t want to go. You know I’m not a drinker, or a party person,” Richard told them, a slight pleading tone in his voice.  
“No-one said you have to drink, and it’s a great way to meet people, even if you’re not a party person” Jason said, already looking for some acceptable party clothes.  
Richards mind went straight to Mary, maybe she would be at the party.  
But was Mary really a party girl? There was only one way to find out.  
The teen saw his three friends looking at him expectantly,  
“Fine, I’ll go,” he sighed, smiling slightly when his friends cheered. 

Twenty minutes later, Richard found himself halfway across campus dressed in black skinny jeans, with a blue checked shirt over a white t-shirt, and his black converse.  
He and his friends were stood in front of Logan’s dorm room, the muffled music coming from the other side.  
“Okay boys let’s do this,” Jason said, reaching for the door handle.  
“Wait a minute,” Nick said, going over to Richard and unbuttoning his checked shirt, “Okay, now were ready,” he grinned.  
Jason grinned back and opened the door; Richards senses were instantly over taken.  
He was pulled into the room and took a moment to get his bearings. The smell of alcohol filled his nose and the music pounded in his ears, the bass beat bumping in his chest. Lights were flashing, and people were everywhere, dancing and yelling at each other to be heard.  
“Hey guys so glad you could make it!” Logan yelled over the music, walking over with a cup in his hand.  
“Come on Rich, you look like you could use a drink!” Sam yelled, pulling Richard over to the drinks table.

Half an hour and two sips of terrible beer later, Richard gave a small smile and slipped away from the group.  
He stepped out onto the balcony taking a deep breath of fresh air, the music muffled behind him.  
Placing his cup on the railing, he leant against it and looked out over the city.  
The door opening, and closing caught his attention,  
“Mary, hi,” He said, upon seeing who it was.  
“Hey Richard,” she smiled coming to stand next to him.  
The two of them stood in companionable silence for a while, before Mary spoke,  
“So, what are you doing out here, when there’s a party going on in there?” She asked softly, smiling at Richard.  
“I could ask you the same thing,” Richard smiled back, before sighing, “I’m just not a party person.” He looked back out over the city.  
“Same,” Mary answered, “I got dragged here by my friends, who soon abandoned me. Then I stood there like a lemon waiting for someone to come talk to me, but no-one did.”  
Richard looked over at her and wondered how anyone could not want to talk to her. He barely knew Mary, had only just met her, and was already head over heels for her.  
“Hey, whaddya say we leave here and go somewhere else?” He asked.  
“Oh yeah?” Mary replied, facing him, “like where?”  
“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m really in the mood for some waffles,” he grinned.  
“Sounds good to me,” Mary smiled.  
With that Richard grabbed Mary’s hand and led her down the fire escape.  
He’d be lying if he said holding her hand didn’t give him butterflies. Her hands were small and smooth compared to his big calloused ones, and he never wanted to let go.

The two arrived at Waffle House a few minutes later. The place looked like a retro style diner and was almost empty, apart from two men seated near the back.  
Richard led Mary to a booth by the window, sitting opposite her.  
“Man, I love this place,” Mary said.  
“Me too,” Richard agreed.  
“Hi, can I take your order?” A bored looking waiter asked.  
“Oh yeah, I’ll have a chocolate chip and peanut butter waffle please,” Richard ordered.  
“I’ll have two blueberry waffles please,” Mary smiled.  
“Would you like any drinks with that?” The waiter asked.  
“Chocolate milkshake,” The teens said in unison, giggling as the waiter walked away. 

“So, how’s your car battery coming along?” Mary asked, taking a sip of her milkshake a few minutes later.  
“Thanks to your corrections, I’ve started working on a prototype. I just need to get a few more parts,” Richard smiled.  
A few minutes later their food arrived, and they ate in silence for a while.  
"So, Richard, what are your plans for the future?" Mary asked  
"What do you mean?" Richard gave her a confused look.  
"I mean after college. You got any big plans?"  
"I haven't really thought about it," he said, "what about you? What are your plans?"  
"I wanna get a teaching degree and teach kids in kindergarten. I know it sounds stupid, it's just something I've always wanted to do," Mary looked at her waffles, blush dusting her cheeks.  
"No, no. I think it's great," Richard said, giving her a small smile when she looked up.  
Mary smiled back.  
"Oh crap I gotta go," Mary said looking at her watch, beginning to stand.  
"Well here let me walk you," Richard stood.  
"Oh no you don't have to," Mary began.  
"Mary, it's dark and it's late. I'm not letting you walk back alone." His voice left no room for argument.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive," the teen said with a nod, smiling when Mary did.  
They paid the bill and left a generous tip before leaving.

The two of them walked hand in hand back to the college campus, up to Mary's room.  
They talked more about the future, and Richard decided that Mary's laugh was his new favourite sound.  
"Well, this is me," she said as they arrived outside her door. Richard couldn't help the upset feeling that bloomed in his chest.  
"Yeah looks like it," he said trying to sound nonchalant.  
"Thanks for tonight Richard, I had a lot of fun. Way better than dealing with some drunk friends."  
"I had a lot of fun too," Richard said.  
The two of them stood there awkwardly for a few moments.  
"Hey, do you maybe wanna meet up tomorrow morning for some coffee. At say nine?" Richard asked, rubbing the back of his neck with a shy yet hopeful smile.  
"I'd like that," Mary beamed.  
"Awesome. Well I'll um I'll let you go," Richard stuttered, vaguely gesturing to Mary's door.  
"Goodnight Richard," Mary said softly, kissing his cheek before entering her room.  
"Y-yeah goodnight," Richard whispered to the air, frozen in place.  
A smile broke out on his face as he touched his cheek. The teen looked at Mary's door one last time before heading off to his own room.

Mary leaned against the other side of the door, biting her lip as she smiled. She couldn't believe it, she'd kissed him.  
'Okay it was only his cheek, but still' she thought happily.  
Since Mary had first seen Richard in the cafe that morning, she hadn't been able to get him out of her head. She been entranced by his warm brown eyes and soft looking curls.  
She'd just eaten waffles with him and now they were meeting for coffee in the morning.  
Mary smiled widely just thinking about it.  
She headed to bed eagerly awaiting tomorrow.

Richard couldn't stop smiling all the way to his dorm room.  
He walked in quietly, not knowing if Bruce was asleep yet.  
"Hey," said man greeted softly from his laptop.  
"Hey," Richard greeted just as softly, closing the door, "you should be asleep. Don't you have a ridiculously early lecture?"  
"I was waiting for you to get back, make sure you weren't too drunk. Where were you anyway?" Bruce asked as Richard sat on his bed.  
"I met Mary on the balcony and we went to waffle house. I walked her back to her dorm and asked her out for coffee tomorrow. She said yes and kissed me on the cheek," Richard told him, goofy smile on his face.  
Bruce had a soft smile on his face. Seeing his friend like this was the best thing in the world.  
"Well we better get some sleep," Bruce said standing, "I have a lecture and you have a date." He winked playfully at Richard who grinned down at his lap, blushing slightly when his roommate ruffled his hair.

The next morning Richard woke up and saw Bruce had already left. He stretched and got ready for his coffee date with Mary.  
He arrived a little early and decided to wait for her inside.  
"Hey Richard, sorry I'm late," Mary greeted him a five minutes later.  
"Don't worry about it," Richard reassured with a smile, Mary giving one of her own in return. The two of them ordered a coffee and decided to take a walk around the town.  
"Okay, okay," Mary laughed, "Indiana Jones, Kevin Bacon and John Travolta."  
"Ooh, that's a tough one," Richard took a sip of coffee, "I'm gonna have to say Fuck Indiana, Marry Kevin and Kill Travolta."  
Mary laughed as Richard smiled.  
"Okay your turn. Patrick Swayze, Han Solo and Thor," he smirked.  
"Oh no you can't do that to me," Mary whined playfully with a smile, "Okay. Um , Fuck Patrick, Marry Solo and Kill Thor. He's a god so he can't officially die anyway," she responded.  
"Good point," Richard agreed.

The two fell into companionable silence as they finished their coffee’s.  
They were walking past the local park when Mary grabbed Richards hand,  
“The swings are free, come on,” she said excitedly pulling him over.  
Mary sat on the swing and before she could swing herself, she felt two hands gently push her. Mary looked back and saw Richard behind her, smiling softly at her.  
After a while Richard stopped pushing and pulled his phone out, standing in front of Mary and taking a photo. She was smiling widely as her hair whipped around her face on the downswing.  
The teen then caught Mary as she decided to jump off the swing, causing them to both fall to the floor laughing.  
“Sorry,” Mary said between laughs.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Richard replied.  
The two turned their heads so they were facing each other, and Richard froze.  
Mary, who was still giggling, looked more even more beautiful than before.  
Her nose and cheeks were pink from the cold, her eyes dancing from laughter. She looked so happy and carefree, Richard wanted to keep that look on her face forever.  
“Will you go out me?” He blurted out.  
“I’m sorry what was that?” Mary asked, her lips twitching slightly.  
“I’m sorry it’s just…will you go out with me?” He asked again, hope in his voice.  
“Yes, yes I’ll go out with you,” Mary smiled, making Richard beam.  
After that the two of them were inseparable. 

“You ready to graduate?” Richard asked.  
The day had finally arrived. After all the late nights, coffee induced mornings, and falling asleep curled up together while studying, the two of them were finally graduating.  
They were currently in Richards dorm room, putting on their robes.  
“Are you ready”? Mary asked back with a playful smirk.  
“As long as I’m with you, I’m always ready,” Richard smiled, kissing her softly.  
“Oh, get a room,” a playful voice said. The duo looked over seeing Nick leaning in the doorway smiling at them.  
“Hey Nick,” Mary smiled, cuddling into Richard’s side.  
“Hey Mary. You guys ready?”  
Richard and Mary smiled at each other before nodding, following Nick down to the ceremony.  
The celebration was held on the field, the sun shining brightly as one by one everyone was called up on stage to collect their diplomas. With some final words from their Valedictorian and Headmaster, caps were thrown into the air with a loud cheer.  
Minutes later teens and parents were standing around talking, congratulating each other, taking photos, hugging and crying. 

Mary was talking to her parents when Richard found her,  
“Mary,” he called with a smile, jogging over.  
“Richard,” Mary smiled, laughing as he hugged her while spinning her.  
Richard set Mary back on her feet and two stood smiling at each other.  
Someone cleared their throat, causing the two to turn their heads.  
“Oh sorry, Mom, Dad, this is Richard my boyfriend,” Mary introduced flushing slightly, “Richard, these are my parents.”  
“It’s lovely to meet you both,” He smiled, shaking their hands.  
“Yes. Mary come along, were going out to dinner with your grandparents,” Her father said.  
“Oh. I was gonna go to Waffle House with Richard and a few others,” Mary told them, with a brief smile.  
“Mary, stop playing around and come along, you need to change out of those robes,” Her mother piped up, looking at the robes with disgust.  
“No,” Mary told her parents confidently, taking pride in seeing their shocked faces, “I’m sick and tired of you always dragging me along to fancy dinners and parties, that I don’t even want to go to. So, you go and have dinner with my grandparents. I’m gonna go and celebrate with my own friends and boyfriend, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”  
With that she turned on her heel and linked her hand with Richards.  
The two of them walked over to their friends, ignoring the calls of Mary’s parents behind them, and headed to Waffle House to celebrate. 

Three years later, Mary and Richard were married, living together and expecting.  
The wedding had been small, the two of them only inviting family and close friends  
Mary had invited her parents, but they never showed up.  
So, Richards brother, Ben, walked her down the aisle. Mary smiled softly as she wiped away the tears Richard had cried when he’d seen her in her dress.  
They exchanged rings and vows, smiling into the kiss as everyone around them cheered. 

The two bought an apartment just outside of Hell’s Kitchen.  
It wasn’t the greatest place to live, but it was all the couple could afford for now.  
Richard got a job in a garage, while Mary got a job as a waitress.  
Eight months later, their lives started going downhill.

Richard grunted as he was fell to the floor of the dingy alleyway, his cheek already bruising from the punch that sent him down,  
“Where’s my money Parker?” A looming figure above him growled.  
“You’ll get your money, I just need more time,” Richard tried to plead.  
“I’ve given you enough time you little punk, I want my thousand dollars by tomorrow Richard. Or you can say goodbye to that little wife and unborn child of yours.” The figure growled walking away.  
Richard glared at the figures retreating form before slowly pulling himself to his feet,  
“Fucking asshole,” he muttered, wiping the grime off of his hands.  
“Well, looks like you’ve got yourself quite the problem there,” A voice said from behind Richard making him whip around, to see a man stepping out of the shadows.  
The man looked to be in his early thirties. He wore a black top hat, the rim casting a shadow over his eyes, and a red tail coat over his white under shirt, black slacks and black shoes.  
“Who are you?” Richard asked, taking in the man’s appearance, he looked like the Ringmaster from a circus  
The man chuckled,  
“My name is Mr. Carson, and I want to help you. You seem to be in quite a tight spot, don’t you Richard?” He replied smoothly.  
“How do you know my name?” Richard asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.  
“I know a lot about you son. Now tell me, how did this happen?” Mr. Carson asked gesturing to the bruise on Richard’s cheek.  
“I got into some debt,” Richard sighed after a few moments, deciding he could trust this man in front of him.  
“I needed some extra money to help support me and my pregnant wife. I was meant to pay the money back but never did, now I’m in deep shit, with no cash to pay what I owe and a son due in a week.” Richard ran his hands down his face, “I don’t know what to do,” he whispered to no one in particular.  
Mr. Carson nodded in understanding,  
“I can help you,” he said again.  
“How?” Richard asked, doubt and disbelief clear in his voice.  
“I can get you the money to pay off your debt, get you and your wife false names, move you both somewhere no one can find you, and give you some money to help you get started,” He smiled, seeing Richard’s relieved face, “I just need one small thing in exchange.”  
“What’s that?” Richard became wary quickly.  
“Your son.” Mr. Carson answered.  
“What?” Richard answered in disbelief.  
“Think about it, and give me a call,” Mr. Carson gave Richard a card with his number on it, before disappearing back into the shadows.

“Well why not?” Mary asked.  
Richard had arrived home and told Mary what had happened, and about his strange encounter with Mr. Carson.  
“Mary, did you hear what I said? He wants our child,” Richard said, sitting next to her on the couch.  
She took his hands in hers,  
“Richard, I know it sounds cruel, but I never wanted to have a child this early. Were struggling to keep up with the rent and feed ourselves as it is. I think you should call him, and take him up on the offer,” She told him gently.  
“Mary,” Richard said.  
“I’m sorry Rich. I know you never wanted this, neither do I but we have to do what’s best for us. For our child.”  
Richard looked at Mary and saw she looked just as heartbroken as he felt.  
Sighing heavily, Richard picked up the phone and punched in the number.  
“Hello?” Mr. Carson answered after the second ring,  
“Okay,” Richard said, looking at Mary who nodded, “You’ve got yourself a deal.”  
“Excellent,” Mr. Carson smiled. 

The next day Richard had the money to pay off the debt he was in, and a week and a half later his son was born.  
Richard was in the waiting room, bouncing his leg anxiously as his wife and child were cleaned up and moved to a private room.  
“Mr. Parker?” A nurse asked, Richard jumped to his feet and followed her.  
They arrived at the room and the nurse left without a word, as Richard knocked gently before entering.  
Mary looked up with an exhausted yet happy smile, lightly bouncing a small bundle in her arms,  
“Come and meet him,” She said softly.  
Richard walked over and instantly fell in love.  
There cradled in his wife’s arms was the cutest little baby Richard had ever seen. He had a full head of brown hair, and brown doe eyes that were focused on the light coming in from the window, and he was wearing a simple white baby grow.  
“Oh my gosh,” Richard whispered, “Mary he’s beautiful.”  
“You wanna hold him?” Mary asked.  
Richard nodded, gently lifting the baby into his arms, doe eyes seeming to focus on him,  
“Hey little guy,” He cooed, “Hey Peter.”  
Peter seemed to smile before blinking sleepily with a yawn.  
Richard sat on the bed smiling down at his son as he dozed off in his arms.  
“Peter huh?” Mary asked with a small smile.  
“Yeah. Is – is that okay?” Richard asked.  
“Its perfect,” Mary said, and Richard beamed. 

A week later the young couple were standing at the flight gate. The airport was empty apart from themselves, Mr. Carson and his bodyguard.  
“You should find everything you need in here,” Mr. Carson said, handing over a briefcase, “It’s got your money, new identities, car and house key. It also contains information about your new jobs that you’ll be starting Monday.” He told them, smiling as they nodded.  
“Now to hold up your end.”  
“At least give us a minute to say goodbye, he’s still our son,” Richard snapped.  
Mr. Carson held his hands up as a form of surrender, steeping away so the couple could have some privacy.

“I’m sorry it had to be this way Peter, I love you,” Mary said softly, kissing Peter’s forehead before handing him over to Richard with a sad smile.  
“Hey Peter,” Richard cooed at the sleeping bundle, “I’m so sorry. I wish we could be there to watch you grow up. Trust me if we could we would. Just remember that we love you and we’ll never forget you,” Richard placed a lingering kiss on his forehead with tears in his eyes, “I love you, Pete.”  
Mr. Carson walked back over, holding his arms out to take Peter.  
Richard very reluctantly handed his son over,  
“His name is Peter,” He told Mr. Carson coldly.  
“Noted,” The other man smiled.  
With that the Parkers boarded the plane, Richard looking back at his son one last time.  
As soon as the pair were out of sight, Mr. Carson’s smile twisted into something cold.  
“Here, tell the boss his new test subject has arrived early,” He said, handing Peter over to his bodyguard, “After all, it’s not like his parents will ever see him again.” 

Mr. Carson watched with twisted glee as the plane exploded, only minutes after take-off, before walking away with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the story starts to pick up in the next chapter :3


	3. Four years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Here's the long awaited and overdue Chapter 3.  
> I'm so sorry it too this long, please don't kill me :3 
> 
> Please enjoy :3 
> 
> Comment and kudos appreciated :3

Clint stood in the centre of the ring blindfolded, targets set up all around him.  
It was his first ever show tonight, after four short years of training. The energy in the tent was electric and Clint felt his excitement build, nerves sparking. He took a deep breath and smiled as the Ringmaster started talking,  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, you have been a fantastic audience tonight. But before you leave we have one last act for you,” the audience cheered in anticipation, “please help me welcome, to his first ever show, our newest archer, Hawkeye!”  
The audience went wild as the spotlight shone on Clint, a grin appearing on his face.  
“Hawkeye will now hit all the targets, blindfolded,” Mr. Carson’s voice rang out.  
“Ready,” Clint notched an arrow.  
“Aim,” Clint drew the string back.  
“Fire,” Clit released, the arrow thunking softly as it hit the bullseye dead centre.  
There was moments pause before the tent was filled with a cacophony of cheers and applause, making Clint grin wider as he hit all the other targets in quick succession.  
Clint pushed his blindfold up as he beamed. The audience were on their feet and Clint couldn’t help but tear up a little, feeling slightly overwhelmed.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, Hawkeye,” Mr. Carson smiled at Clint, watching as he bowed and walked backstage. 

Clint was eighteen now and had been with the carnival group for four years and couldn’t be happier. Sure he missed his friends Matt and Nat, but this little group had become his family.  
“Great job Clint,” Magik praised, coming over and hugging the teen.  
“Thanks Magik,” Clint smiled into her shoulder as he hugged her back tightly. Since joining the circus Magik had become like a big sister to Clint. While she was five years older, she had quickly become Clint’s favourite person.  
“Excellent show kiddo,” Jacques praised, walking over and clapping Clint on the shoulder. Jacques, better known as swordsman, had taken Clint under his wing when the boy first started.  
The man had tried to teach Clint the art of throwing knives, quickly realising the teen was much better with a bow and arrow. So Jacques handed Clint over to Buck. Buck Chisholm better known as Trickshot, was the carnivals original archer.  
“Yes, you taught him well Trickshot,” Ophelia’s silky voice sounded, the snake charmer walking over to the small group. As much as Clint liked Ophelia, better known as Viper, he couldn’t help but hide behind Magik a little.  
Clint smiled looking at the small group. The group who had taken him in, no questions asked. Who treated him like one of their own. It wasn't much, but it was home.  
"Fabulous show tonight everyone,” Mr. Carson praised as he stepped backstage, drawing everyone’s attention, “Barton, well done on your first show.”  
“Thank you, Sir,” Clint smiled, flushing slightly.  
“Sir,” Trickshot walked in and whispered in Mr. Carson’s ear.  
“Excuse me a moment everyone,” with that he followed Trickshot.  
“Wonder what that’s all about,” Magik pondered out loud.  
“Well let’s not waste time worrying, come on we need to start packing," Jacques said, and everyone got to work. 

Mr. Carson followed Trickshot outside, seeing a man leaning against a black car.  
“Baron,” Mr. Carson smiled walking towards the man.  
“Carson,” Baron grinned.  
The men embraced briefly before Mr. Carson pulled back, hands on Baron’s shoulders.  
“Is he here then?” He asked, glee clear in his face.  
“In the back,” Baron said, gesturing to the back, “we had to sedate him, little brat wouldn’t stop squirming and screaming. He should be coming round now.”  
Mr. Carson opened the back door grinning at the sight,  
“Hey kiddo,” he cooed, turning back to Baron, “so did it work?”  
“Better than we expected,” Baron smirked.  
“Excellent,” Mr. Carson gave a shark like grin, “Trickshot, get everyone gathered in the main ring, would you?”  
Trickshot nodded, heading back inside.  
"You think the others know?” Baron asked.  
“No,” Carson smirked, “they don’t suspect a thing." 

The others were waiting in the main ring of the tent, emotions were a mix of confusion and anticipation.  
"Ah good your all here,” Mr. Carson said, drawing their attention, “There’s someone I want to introduce to you, everyone meet Peter.”  
Everyone’s eyes shifted to the small boy their ringmaster was holding by the wrist, and they stood in shock.  
The boy looked about five years old, with big brown doe eyes, and messy brown curls. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and some jeans. He was shaking from head to toe looking absolutely terrified.  
Peter’s sacred brown eyes locked with Clint’s soft blue ones, the archer felt his world flip upside down. A surge of protectiveness washed over him.  
He knew that look in the kid’s eyes, he’d seen it staring back at him In the mirror. Clint then frowned when he noticed,  
“Why isn’t he wearing any shoes?” He asked curiously.  
“What?” Mr. Carson asked, seemingly taken aback.  
“Where’s his shoes?” Clit repeated, “Sir it’s cold in here as it is, the floor is gonna be worse. So, why is he barefoot?”  
“Why is he here in the first place?” Magik asked.  
“Sir, we need an explanation, you can’t just bring a kid here,” Viper started.  
“He’s not even a kid, he’s still a toddler,” exclaimed Jacques.  
Peter's bottom lip started to quiver as his eyes filled with tears, the noise was too much.  
Too loud.  
It hurt.  
“Hey,” Clint tried noticing Peter’s tears, but no one heard him as they all shouted over one another.  
Peter shook his head, trying to pry his other hand from the ringmasters grip.  
“Hey!” Clint yelled making everyone stop and look at him, inwardly cursing as he saw Peter flinch.  
Clint opened his mouth to speak again when a yelp caught his attention,  
“Little brat just bit me,” Mr. Carson said massaging his hand, glaring daggers at Peter.  
Peter ran to the side of the tent and cowered trying to hide, a whimper escaping his throat.

Everyone stood frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do.  
“Carson, why did you bring a child here?” Magik asked softly.  
“Shh,” Clint whispered, noticing how Peter flinched again. From fear or noise, the archer didn't know.  
Clint slowly walked over to where Peter was,  
"Hey buddy, its okay. We’re not gonna hurt you, you’re alright,” He whispered, stopping a few feet away and crouching so they were at eye level.  
“Hey,” Clint smiled softly, “My name’s Clint, what’s yours?”  
Peter glanced at the group behind Clint, quickly meeting the archers gaze again,  
“P-Peter,” he whispered.  
“Peter huh? Aw that’s a great name buddy,” Clint praised softly, earning a barley there smile from Peter.  
“Why’d you get all upset huh? Was everyone being too loud?”  
Peter nodded with another whimper,  
“Don’t like loud noises. They scare-they scare me,” Peter whispered, Clint felt his heart break.  
Here was this beautiful, sweet, innocent little kid who was sensitive to loud noises, and here he was with a Carnival troop. Yes. That made perfect sense.  
Clint couldn’t help the surge of hate he felt towards Mr. Carson in that moment.  
"I don't like loud noises either," Clint told Peter casually, "tell you what how about we go back over there, and we'll get you some socks yeah?"  
Peter tried to make himself smaller, whimpering when Clint stood.  
The archer held out his hand,  
"C'mon, it's okay," he said softly wiggling his fingers, "I promise."  
Peter was hesitant at first, but something told him he could trust Clint. Slowly Peter walked closer, slipping his hand into Clint's. The archer smiled as he wrapped his warm hand around Peter's, leading him back to the group. 

"No bad man, he's bad man!" Peter cried when they were two feet away. The other performers jumped back in shock at the sudden outburst, Mr. Carson just glared.  
"Hey hey hey it's okay," Clint tried to soothe crouching in front of the boy, his scared expression made Clint's chest squeeze.  
"Peter that's Mr. Carson, he's a nice man. He takes care of us," Clint explained, squeezing Peter's hand gently.  
Peter adamantly shook his head with a whine, Clint bit his lip in thought.  
"Hey Magik, C'mere," Clint beckoned her over, she knelt next to him with a confused expression.  
"Peter this is Magik, she's my best friend, and she's gonna take you to find some clothes okay?" Clint smiled as Peter nodded.  
"C'mon sweetie, let's get you all warm," Magik said softly, holding out her hand for the small boy.  
Clint smiled at Peter reassuringly when the boy looked back, Magik leading him deeper into the tent.  
"What the fuck Carson?" Clint asked bluntly, "you bring a scared five year old kid, he bites you then calls you a bad man? What's going on?"  
Mr. Carson sighed,  
"Okay. I didn't want to say this in front of the kid, but me and his parents were best friends. They passed away and the kid was living with his Aunt and Uncle. Turns out they were pretty abusive, so I went through a lot to get him out of there," Mr. Carson told them, "now I'm his guardian. Of course the boy is still going through the trauma, that's why he called me a bad man. It's in his head that people like me are bad."  
"But he was fine with Clint and Magik," Jacques pointed out.  
"Because they were nice to him. Peter's Aunt and Uncle, well they showed no warmth or compassion. I haven't had the chance yet, because he just got here," Mr. Carson explained.  
The men seemed to accept their boss's answer, though Clint was a little sceptical.  
"Anyway," Mr. Carson sniffed, "let's eat then get to bed, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He smiled and walked to a different part of the tent, Jacques and Buck followed while making small talk.  
Clint headed off in the direction Magik had gone. 

As Clint got closer to Magik's room the archer heard giggling. As he rounded the corner he froze, a smile slowly spread across his face.  
Magik and Peter, who was now in warm clothes, sat cross legged on the floor facing each other. Magik was using her hands to make animals in mid air, Peter giggling when they nuzzled and ran around him. Clint saw the look of wonder in the child's eyes, it was the same look he'd had all those years ago.  
Peter giggled again, bringing Clint's attention back to the two,  
"You guys having fun?"  
Magik smiled at him,  
"Oh hey Clint. Yeah, I was just showing Peter a little magic, we've had some fun haven't we Peter," she cooed the last part at him, and Clint swore he fell a little in love with her.  
"Well I just came to say foods ready," Clint said, smile never leaving his lips.  
"You hungry Peter?" Magik asked, smiling as Peter nodded shyly.  
"Then let's go get some food, before Jacques and Buck eat it all. Again," Magik grinned, Clint laughing at the memory.  
Magik stood lifting Peter with her magic making him giggle, before taking his hand and walking over to Clint.  
As they walked, Clint and Magik chatting, Peter nervously reached up, sliding his hand in Clint's.  
Clint smiled softly at Peter, wrapping his hand around Peter's warmly. Looking back up Clint saw Magik smiling at him. 

During dinner Peter sat between Clint and Magik, keeping himself hidden from Carson. It was started to make Clint feel uneasy about the man.  
When Peter has finished his food, he yawned and rubbed at his eye sleepily.  
"Let's get you to bed buddy," Clint smiled, he took Peter's hand leading the boy to the bedrooms.  
After taking Peter to the bathroom, Clint took the five year old into his room.  
The archers room, much like the others, was pretty simple. He had a nest of blankets on the floor, his Peter Pan book, some clothes in a box and a cuddly panda Magik had gotten him one year. Peter walked over to the blankets, instantly climbing in.  
"Make yourself comfortable kiddo," Clint muttered playfully, chuckling to himself. The five year old curled up under a blanket, Clint tucking him in.  
Peter fell asleep instantly.  
Clint sighed lightly shaking his head with a smirk. He climbed into his nest behind Peter, taking care not to disrupt him.  
The archer instinctively curled around Peter, slowly falling sleep to the sound of the kids steady breathing. 

It was too loud, too bright. People were all around him, crowing him, injecting him with something that stung.  
It hurts.  
No.  
Stop it.  
Stop it.  
Cruel laughter echoed all around him. No.  
Too loud.  
Can't see.  
Too bright.  
Mommy.  
Daddy.  
Help. 

"Peter, Peter, wake up buddy. It's okay, your having a nightmare. Wake up," Clint's voice sounded.  
Peter jolted awake, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Shh it's alright, you're safe. I got you," the archer soothed, arms wrapping around Peter as the kid crawled into his lap.  
"It's okay. You're okay, I've got you. I've got you. You're safe. You're safe," Clint whispered, kissing the top of Peter's head. He rest one hand in the kids hair, rocking him gently.  
The boys sobs eventually died down to sniffles. After a few more minutes, Peter's breathing evened out.  
Clint couldn't do much more then lay back, Peter curled against his chest. Not that the archer minded at all. 

Clint was already awake and reading when Peter woke up the next morning.  
"Morning sleepyhead," Clint smiled, running a hand though Peter's messy curls.  
"You want some breakfast?" The archer asked, stomach rumbling as if in cue.  
Peter giggled at that, and Clint couldn't help but smile at the sound.  
"Breakfast Please," Peter said softly.  
Clint smiled, carrying Peter to get some food. 

After the group had eaten they continued to pack up their things. Peter stayed around Clint, hooking a finger the the man's belt loop. Something Clint found absolutely adorable.  
"Your attention please," Mr. Carson announced, walking backstage to where they all were. Peter his behind Clint's legs.  
"I have decided, that we will be putting Peter in the show," Mr. Carson smiled.  
"What?!" Clint exclaimed.  
"That's right," Mr. Carson said, "he will be trained in acrobatics and gymnastics."  
"What will his name be?" Viper asked, her curiosity piqued.  
"His name will be," Carson paused for effect, "Spider-monkey."  
"Spider-monkey huh?" Viper question, testing the name on her tongue,  
"I like it."  
"No offence, but he's not exactly a Monkey. Or a Spider," Jacques pointed out.  
"True," Mr. Carson said strolling over, "though I did find out something interesting. This little guy," Mr. Carson knelt so he was eyes level with Peter,  
"Can stick to things."  
Without warning Mr. Carson threw Peter up towards the nearest beam.  
Shouts of protest quickly turned to silence. Peter hung upside down from the beam, hand and feet being the only things holding him there.  
"But, but that's impossible," Jacques sputtered in disbelief.  
Viper and Magik stared in awe, as Buck looked mildly impressed.  
Clint looked at Mr. Carson,  
"How did you know he could do that?" He asked quietly.  
"I told you I found it out," Mr. Carson spoke cryptically, turning to marvel at Peter.  
'But how did you find out? What are you hiding?' Clint thought.  
Looking up at Peter smiling down at him, Clint decided to push his question aside for a while.  
Clint pulled a face, practically beaming when he heard Peter's infectious giggle.


	4. Project S.P.I.D.E.R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this story isn't dead just super slow on the updates.  
> Thank for your patience (I feel so bad making you all wait, I'm sorry)  
> I'm going to work on making updates more regular for you all :3
> 
> This chapter probably isn't the best but please enjoy x

“Subject four hundred and seven ready for testing,” A voice announced.  
He was strapped to a table, his bindings purposefully tight enough to cut into his skin. The cold metal beneath him cut through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, making him shiver.  
He was terrified.  
There were people in white lab coats and masks all around him, a bright spotlight right above him hurt his eyes.  
A man came into view, he was wearing gloves and held a syringe containing a blue substance.  
Peter’s eyes widened when he saw it, crying and struggling as the man came closer,  
“No, no, no,” Peter sobbed, shaking his head as he desperately tried.  
“Yes, yes, yes,” the man taunted, holding the boy down with one hand and injecting him quickly.  
Peter screamed bloody murder.  
The substance was so cold it made the boys body feel like it was on fire. What was only five minutes of pain felt like years to Peter, tears streaming down his cheeks as the fire finally ebbed away.  
The people around him laughed.  
“That’s enough for today,” A new voice said.  
Mr. Carson came into view, moving the overhead light away as he smiled down at Peter.  
“How’d it go?” He asked the man who had injected Peter.  
“His vitals spiked for a moment before stabilising, he’ll be ready for the physical testing tomorrow,” The man explained.  
“Excellent,” Carson grinned. 

Mr. Carson had a grip on Peter’s wrist, forcing the boy to walk on wobbly legs back to his room. When he was a baby Carson had brought Peter to a Hydra compound, Peter grew up only knowing the inside of the building.  
They walked down a white corridor, locked doors on either side hiding dark secrets. Silent tears fell down Peter’s cheeks, the pain still fresh in his mind.  
Mr. Carson unlocked the door before crouching in front of Peter, the boy flinching as he let out a small whimper. Carson sighed,  
“You did very well today,” he told Peter, his voice sending chills down the boys spine, “but no more screaming and crying okay?” Peter nodded in fear and Carson smiled coldly.  
Without another word the man unlocked the door, pushing the five year old inside and locking it behind him.  
Peter listened as Carson footsteps faded away before bursting into a fresh wave of tears, flinching when arms wrapped around him,  
“Shh, shh, shh, it’s only me,” a young voice soothed.  
Peter pulled back slightly, throwing his arms around the young girls neck,  
“Gwen,” he sobbed.  
“Its okay baby I got you,” Gwen told him softly as she stood, rocking and bouncing him soothingly. 

Gwen was fifteen with short blonde hair and baby blue eyes, like Peter she had been bought to the compound at a young age. She was the same age Peter was when the scientists had run tests on her, changing her name to subject three hundred and two. She became part of project S.P.I.D.E.R. The powers she had, if any, were still undetermined. All Gwen remembered was that the tests hurt, and she was placed in ‘her room’ once they were completed. Alone.  
Until that one fateful day.  
Gwen was waiting to be taken for another test, sitting on the bed trying to breathe through her anxiety. The door opened, and Gwen jumped to her feet, confusion on her face at what she saw,  
“Ah Gwen, this is your new roommate, Peter,” Mr. Carson smiled, gesturing to the small boy near his legs. He had soft looking brown curls, and big brown eyes. Big, scared brown eyes. The teen saw Peter was shaking, whether from fear or the cold biting through his thin clothes she didn’t know.  
“How old is he?” Gwen asked in a quiet voice, looking at Mr. Carson in shock.  
“Four,” Carson replied.  
“Four!” Gwen cried in disbelief, making Peter jump and whimper.  
“Yes four,” Mr. Carson’s voice turned cold, making Gwen tense up, “Now come with me, you have tests and Peter needs sleep.”  
Gwen watched as Mr. Carson took Peter over to the bed, told him where the bathroom was and told him to sleep. Carson walked over to Gwen and dragged her out of the room, her eyes briefly locking with Peter’s.

That had been a year ago.  
Since then Gwen had looked after Peter, making sure he washed and got enough sleep. They were given three meals a day and fresh clothes, but they didn’t mean either of them were happy.  
Gwen had manged to calm Peter down enough to bath him, tucking him into bed even though he didn’t sleep.  
“Would you like a story?” Gwen asked, softly running her fingers through Peter’s hair.  
“Please,” the five year old replied in a small voice, Gwen smiled at him.  
The two of them snuggled under the covers, Gwen running her fingers through Peter’s hair as she read Peter Pan. With the stress and tears from the day it didn’t take long for Peter to fall into a dreamless sleep, head on Gwen’s chest and thumb in his mouth.  
Placing the book on the bedside table the teen wrapped her arms around Peter, just staring at the ceiling and wishing they could both go home. 

The next morning Gwen woke up and gently moved out of Peter’s grip, heading to the bathroom. Once she was down the teen brushed her hair and changed, smiling when she saw Peter snuggled in the blankets with his head on her pillow.  
Just then the door opened, Mr. Carson walked in with a smile,  
“Ah Gwen your awake. C’mon, Baron wants to run some tests,” He said, sounding a little too happy.  
“But what about Peter?” She asked, worry clear in her face and voice.  
“He’ll be fine,” Mr Carson’s voice turned cold as he grabbed her wrist, “Now c’mon.”  
“Gwen?” A little voice asked, drawing her and Mr. Carson’s attention.  
Peter was sat up in bed and rubbing his eyes, hair sticking up in all directions.  
“Morning Petey,” Gwen greeted, pulling her wrist from Carson’s grip and walking over.  
Peter held his arms out for a hug which Gwen gladly gave,  
“Where you go?” Peter asked.  
“Gwen has to go with Carson for a bit, but I’ll be back,” She promised him softly, cupping his cheeks, “You be good okay?”  
Peter nodded with a soft smile,  
“Good boy,” Gwen smiled sadly, smoothing his hair with a hand.  
Peter stood and threw his arms around her neck, Gwen wrapped her arms around him and they gave each other a squeeze.  
Mr. Carson coughed, clearly impatient, and Gwen shot him a glare that she wished could kill him. Pulling back Gwen shot Peter one last reassuring smile and kissed his forehead, brushing past Mr. Carson who locked the door behind them.  
Gwen never came back. 

Though Mr. Carson said he wanted to do some physical tests with Peter, the five year old was left alone for a week after Gwen disappeared.  
A man with dark eyes, brown hair and a scary metal arm was sent to take care of him during that time. The man took him his meals, made sure he washed and brushed his teeth, and tucked him in at night. It took a while for Peter to not be scared of the man, seeing him soon became a comfort.  
During their short time together the man started to talk to Peter, the small boy finding even more comfort in it.  
“What’s your name?” The five year old asked one night as he was being tucked into bed.  
The man sat on the edge of the bed, gently running his fingers through Peter’s hair,  
“My name is James,” he spoke softly, “but you can call me Bucky. Now get some sleep.”  
“Night Bucky,” Peter mumbled with a soft smile, eyes drifting shut.  
“Goodnight Pete,” Bucky whispering smiling.  
That night Bucky disappeared. 

The next morning Peter woke up and got himself ready, sitting on the bed to wait for Bucky. The sound of the door unlocking had Peter smiling, dropping when he saw Mr. Carson instead of Bucky.  
“Ah good, your up. Time for some more tests,” he smiled.  
“No,” Peter said shrinking back slightly.  
“What was that?” Mr. Carson asked, eyes going dark.  
“Where Bucky?” Peter asked in fear.  
“Bucky isn’t here, now come on we have tests to do,” Carson stepped into the room, voice starting to show he was becoming impatient.  
“No!” Peter cried out, backing away on the bed, “Where Bucky, where Gwen?”  
There were tears falling down his little cheeks. He was terrified.  
He wanted Gwen.  
He wanted Bucky.  
“They’re not here,” Carson growled making Peter flinch, “Now come with me.”  
Carson got to bed and reached for Peter, only for the five year old to jump off and bolt out the door. A move he’d learnt from Bucky.  
Carson swore before chasing him. 

Peter ran down the seemingly endless white hallways. He didn’t know where he was going, just knew that he had to get away somehow. The five year old heard footsteps quickly gaining on him.  
“Gotcha you little brat,” Carson spat as he grabbed Peter.  
“No!” Peter cried struggling, making it difficult for Carson to drag him to the lab.  
“Bucky!” Peter screamed at the top of his lungs, “Gwen!”  
Tears rolled down his cheeks as he realised. No-one was coming to save him. 

Carson finally manged, with great difficulty, to drag Peter to the lab kicking and screaming. Baron smiled in amusement as they entered,  
“Having a little trouble there?” He smirked.  
Carson glared,  
“Just get him ready for the tests,” he spat, pushing Peter towards the other man.  
Baron caught Peter under his arms, crouching to the boys level,  
Peter I’m going to need you to stop kicking and screaming now,” He told him in a firm voice,  
“Bucky,” Peter sobbed, “Gwen.”  
“They’re gone Peter, now stop crying.” Carson snapped with finality.  
Peter’s sobs reduced to sniffles and Baron sat him on the table, going over to grab a syringe of red liquid.  
“You think it’ll work with him?” Carson asked quietly, standing next to Baron.  
“We’ll see,” Baron smirked and walked over to Peter, who panicked at the sight of the needle.  
“No, no needle!” He begged tears spilling down his cheeks, the table too high to jump from.  
He was trapped.  
“This wont hurt, I promise,” Baron grabbed the boys arm and injected him, ignoring Peter’s whimper.  
Five minutes later the tests began.

They put Peter through his paces.  
Peter was made to lift heavy objects, stick to things, and run as fast as possible. His hearing and sight had heightened, causing sensory overload when overwhelmed.  
“That’s amazing,” Carson said in awe.  
“The stabilizer will be ready tomorrow,” Baron grinned.  
Mr. Carson smiled with twisted glee, Peter trying to hide from him,  
“Looks like Project S.P.I.D.E.R is a success.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Mr. Carson is a bastard, but you already knew that right?


	5. Shopping and a show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> Firstly, I want to apologise for not updating this for months, Mental Health has been kicking my ass and not let me write this.  
> Secondly I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not the best but hopefully still good.   
> Please enjoy, Comments and Kudos much appreciated :3

Peter wobbled slightly as he walked along the beam, arms stretched out for balance. Clint walked on the beam below Peter ready to catch the boy if he fell.  
Mr. Carson decided that tonight would be the night Peter performed in his first show. The five year old would walk along a beam without using his powers, then walk along a beam upside down. Carson had even tied some rope around Peter’s waist, complete with a fake tail to see how it would look.   
“To give the impression he really is Spider Monkey,” Mr. Carson had explained. Needless to say he was pleased with the result and left the tail with the other costumes until the show.  
Now here they were practicing.   
“That’s it Pete,” Clint praised, giving the five year old a smile, “your doing good buddy.”   
The archer cast a glance down to the main ring, Magik worriedly biting her nails as she watched. The two locked eyes and Clint gave her a reassuring smile, getting a small one in return. He turned his focus back to Peter, slowly moving with him. 

“Relax,” a voice next to Magik spoke, making her jump a little, “he’ll be fine. Clint is up there with him.”   
“I know Viper,” Magik sighed, “it’s just that he’s so young, he shouldn’t have to do this.”   
“I know,” Viper said, placing a hand on her shoulder, “but we have to trust Mr. Carson’s decision.”   
“How’s he doing?” Mr. Carson asked, appearing out of nowhere.  
“He looks like he’s doing good,” Viper answered, “still wobbly though.”   
“Yes he is,” Carson said, watching as Peter wobbled and Clint grabbed his waist to steady him. The man sighed before turning to Magik,   
“Magik I want you to go to town and get some more clothes for Peter,” he told her handing her some money, “as well as more material for repairs. Just make sure your back in time for tonight’s show.”   
“Yes Sir,” she answered with a small nod, pocketing the money.   
Just then a cry caught their attention. Looking up the three saw Clint holding Peter in his arms, climbing down from the beams.   
“What happened?” Magik asked, running towards them.   
“Peter slipped,” Clint answered, the anger in his voice directed right at Carson, “we’re done for the day.”   
With that Clint carried Peter to their room. 

Once in the room Clint grabbed the first aid kit and sat on his nest, Peter on his lap sobbing softly.  
“It’s okay buddy,” Clint soothed, hugging the boy tightly, “it’s okay.”  
Once Peter stopped sobbing Clint wiped away the remaining tears and sat Peter next to him.   
“Wanna cuddle Panda while I path up your knee?” Clint asked, holding his Panda up.  
“Yes please,” Peter sniffed, hugging Panda close when he was handed over.   
The archer then cleaned the scrape before placing a plaster on it, kissing Peter’s knee to make him giggle.   
“Okay bud, whaddya say we find Magik and go out for a bit?” Clint asked after he packed up the first aid kit.   
“Yes please,” Peter smiled, “can you carry me?” he asked looking at Clint with his huge puppy eyes.   
“Oh I don’t know about that,” Clint teased lightly, scooping Peter up anyway and blowing a raspberry on his stomach. The five year old squealed with laughter and squirmed trying to get away.   
“Where do you think you’re going?” Clint laughed, placing the boy back on their nest and tickling his sides. Peter squealed with laughter again, lightly kicking his legs and trying to get away from the archer. Clint couldn’t help laughing along, seeing Peter like this made warmth bloom in his chest.   
After a few more moments Clint stopped his tickling and let Peter catch his breath, the boys eyes dancing with laughter.   
“What are you two up to?” An amused voice asked from the doorway.   
“Magik!” Peter cried happily.   
“Hey munchkin,” Magik smiled, walking over and scooping him up, “You feeling better?”   
Peter nodded happily, laying his head on her shoulder and smiling at Clint.   
Clint smiled back before turning his attention to Magik,   
“We were just about to come and find you, ask if you wanted to come to town with us,” the archer explained.   
“Well I was coming to ask you the same thing,” Magik said, “Carson gave me some money to get Peter some more clothes and material before the show tonight.”   
“Well kids,” Clint smiled as he stood, “looks like we’re going shopping.” 

Half an hour later the trio were in a clothes shop, Peter picking out clothes some t-shirts he liked. They ranged from plain colours to ones with cute monsters on them. The adults helped him pick out some jeans and shoes, Clint making sure he had at least two jumpers. Once they were happy with the items they joined the line of people waiting to buy their items.  
Clint looked down at Peter, who was leaning against his leg, and smiled sympathetically. The poor five year old looked bored out of his mind, not that Clint was surprised. Waiting in line was boring for anyone.   
Suddenly he got an idea,   
“C’mere,” the archer smiled lifting Peter into his arms, Peter looking at him a little confused. Before the five year old knew what was happening he was tossed into the air, Clint catching him as he came back down. Peter was shocked before he smiled. Clint tossed him up again making Peter squeal and laugh when he was caught.   
The noise caught Magik’s attention and she smiled when she saw what was happening. People around them smiled too, thinking that it was absolutely adorable. Clint threw Peter in the air one last time before pulling him close and kissing his cheek, smiling at the five year olds giggles. Peter hugged him tightly before tucking his head under the man’s chin.   
After paying for Peter’s clothes the trio walked around to see if any other shops caught their interest, Peter dozing off against Clint’s chest.   
“He okay?” Magik asked, noticing the little one asleep and sucking his thumb.  
“He didn’t get much sleep last night,” Clint replied, “said he could hear Carson talking on the phone all night.”   
“You think there might be more to him then Carson is telling us?”   
“No doubt about that,” Clint replied, tightening his hold on Peter slightly, “I know he took us in and kinda brought us up,” he started.   
“But?” Magik prompted.  
“But I don’t trust him anymore. I mean he bought Peter in with no mention of him before. He threw him up to the beam just knowing he’d stick to it. And now Peter’s saying he can hear him on the phone? Something’s up.”   
“Clint I know you feel that way but,” Magik began, sighing heavily, “we have to trust Carson, and maybe last night Peter was half asleep and heard Jacques talking to himself. His room is right next to yours,” she reasoned.   
“I dunno Magik, something just doesn’t feel right,” Clint sighed, absently rubbing Peter’s back. The look on his face made Magik’s heart squeeze. In the four short years she’d known Clint, never had she seen him care for anyone as much as did for Peter. Not only had Clint taken the five year old under his wing, he was almost a father figure to him, so it made sense he was worried.   
“C’mon,” Magik said bringing her mind back to reality, guiding him towards a shop she just spotted.   
“I thought you said Mr. Carson gave you the money to get clothes for Peter,” Clint’s voice laced with confusion, his eyes lighting up when he saw they were headed towards a bookshop.   
“He did. But he’s a growing boy, he’s gotta learn how to read somehow right,” Magik grinned. Beaming Clint took her hand and led her inside. 

The warmth of the shop enveloped them as they stepped over the threshold, the smell of books filling their nostrils. There was a handful of other customers in the store, soft music filled the calm silence.   
Magik looked over to see Clint take a deep calming breath and smiled.   
“Meet back here in an hour?” She asked.   
“Make it two,” Clint smiled before they headed off to different sections, Clint heading straight for the children’s.  
“Peter,” the archer cooed softly, smiling as the little one stirred, “Peter, wakey, wakey.”   
Peter’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at Clint sleepily,   
“Hey Spider monkey,” the man greeted still smiling, “you okay?”   
The five year old nodded and looked around,   
“Where Magik?” he mumbled rubbing his eyes with a yawn.  
“She’s choosing a book which is what we’re gonna do,” Clint told him, “so how bout it kiddo, wanna choose one we can read at bedtime?”   
Peter perked up at that and nodded, heading over to one of the shelves when Clint set him on his feet. 

“They’ve got Wind in the Willows, Sword in the stone, The Little Mermaid or Puss in Boots,” Clint told Peter softly. The two of them were looking at the books on one of the lower shelves, the archer crouching behind Peter pointing at the books as he read the titles.   
“Any of those sound good?” He asked, hugging Peter as the boy shook his head and turned towards him, “Still tired?”   
“Hungry,” Peter answered quietly, snuggling into Clint when the man rubbed his back.   
“Me too,” The archer said, “tell you what how about we go find Magik and get some food yeah?”   
Peter nodded, giggling when Clint threw him into the air before hugging him close. The two found Magik as she was walking towards the counter, smiling when she saw them.   
“Hey boys, find anything?” She asked, two books in her own hand.   
“Nothing for us,” Clint replied, noticing Peter staring at something over his shoulder, “what’s caught your eye Pete?”   
“That one,” Peter replied, pointing to a book. Clint set him on his feet and the five year old walked over to grab the book, shyly handing it over so Clint could take a look.   
Looking at the cover Clint couldn’t help but grin. On the cover was the silhouette of a man, aiming a bow and arrow towards the sky.   
“Robin Hood huh?” Clint asked with a smile.   
“He looks like you,” Peter told him shyly, grinning when Clint pulled him into a warm hug. The archer stood and the three walked over to the counter to pay, heading off to find food once they were done. 

The trio found a little café and ordered, Clint taking Peter to the bathroom.   
“So Peter, have you had fun today?” Clint asked as he took a bite of his burger, smiling when Peter nodded while munching on his sandwich.   
Clint and Magik chatted while Peter happily munched on his food. Once they were finished eating Peter headed to the bathroom while the other two waited to pay.   
On his way back to the table Peter collided with another small body making them both fall on the floor.   
“Oof,” Peter grunted, looking over at who he had bumped into. He saw a boy his age with brown hair and blue eyes, he looked a little taller than Peter.   
“I’m sorry,” the other boy said, eyes watering slightly.  
“It’s okay,” Peter mumbled as they both stood, awkwardly standing there.   
“I’m Harry by the way,” the other boy told him with a small smile, holding out his hand.   
“Peter,” the five year old smiled, shaking it.   
“Harry there you are,” A female voice said.   
“Mommy I made a friend,” Harry smiled up at her.   
“You did?” A woman with light brown hair and blue eyes beamed as she crouched next to him, looking over and Peter when Harry pointed.   
“Hi sweetie,” she greeted, “I’m Emily, Harry’s mommy.”   
“Hello,” Peter greeted with a shy smile, “I’m Peter.”  
“Nice to meet you Peter, where are your parents?”   
Before Peter could answer, Clint was on his knees hugging him,   
“Jesus kiddo,” he whispered, pulling back to look at him, “don’t scare me like that.” He chided lightly.   
“I’m sorry,” Peter said, “I made a friend.” With that he pointed towards Harry, Clint looking over.   
“Hey kiddo, sorry I didn’t see you there,” He smiled before holding his hand out to the mother, “Hey I’m Clint.”  
“Emily Osborn,” she greeted shaking his hand, Clint momentarily froze at the name. No. There was no way.   
“Osborn?”  
As if on cue a man with brown hair and brown eyes appeared, Clint immediately stood with Peter in his arms,   
“Emily, Harry there you are,” he said, a smile on his face, “Come on we must get going.”   
Emily nodded and stood as Harry took the chance to dart into the bathroom. Norman’s eyes followed him only to land on Clint. 

As soon as the men’s eyes met recognition sparked,  
“Barton?” Norman greeted, surprise in his voice.   
“Osborn,” Clint’s tone was flat.   
“You two know each other?” Emily asked surprised, Norman’s arm slipping around her waist.   
“Yeah we went to the same Highschool,” Clint’s eyes never left Norman, keeping a firm grip on Peter.   
“He yours?” Norman asked gesturing to Peter.   
“What if he is?” Clint growled.   
“Now, now, no need to be hostile,” Norman smirked, loving how easily he could still get under Clint’s skin, “just asking a simple question.”   
Before Clint could reply Harry appeared, clinging to his moms legs.  
“Hey sweetheart, you ready?” She asked as she lifted him into her arms, smiling when he nodded.  
“Well it was nice to see you again Barton, but we must be off now,” Norman said, smirk still on his face as the trio headed out.   
“Bye Peter,” Harry called over his moms shoulder waving at him.  
“Bye Harry,” Peter waved back.   
Clint stood there watching as Norman left, not moving even after he disappeared. He couldn’t believe it. Norman Osborn, his school bully, was a father and married at eighteen. What the hell?   
“There you guys are,” Magik’s voice sounded pulling Clint back to reality, “Clint you okay?”   
Clint looked over at her and gave a small smile as he nodded.   
“Well lets go, there’s one more shop to visit before we head back,” With that the trio left the café and headed down the street. 

Ten minutes later the trio were in an all purpose shop and Magik was talking to a shop assistant, the two of them looking at some material for costume repairs. Clint and Peter stood a few feet away, the archer holding the bags.   
Peter let out a heavy, bored sigh and leant against Clint’s legs.   
“You okay there kiddo?” He asked, looking down at him, running his fingers through the boys hair.   
“Bored,” Peter replied, big doe eyes looking up at Clint.  
The archer felt himself melt at those big, bright and innocent eyes and a small smile tug at his lips,   
“C’mon then kiddo, lets go for a wander,” Clint said taking his hand as they walked over to Magik.  
“Hey Magik, Peter’s bored so were gonna take a walk,” Clint told her.   
“Okay,” Magik replied distractedly.   
Clint rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile, leading Peter away to a more interesting part of the store. 

The archer watched with a large grin as Peter’s eyes lit up when they walked into the toy aisle. Peter looked around at all the toys on the shelves ranging from action figure and barbies, to cuddly toys and board games. Clint slowly walked down the aisle as he held Peter’s hand, letting the five year old take it all in.   
“See anything you want buddy?” He asked.   
Peter looked up at him with big eyes,   
“I can have one?” He asked quietly.   
“Of course kiddo.”   
A smile broke out on Peter’s face as he hugged Clint’s leg, before heading over to some soft looking fleece blankets. Peter took his time looking at them and running his hand over the fabric, enjoying the softness of them as Clint watched. After a few minutes and giggling at a particularly fluffy blanket, Peter finally spotted one he wanted. He picked it up and took it over to Clint, the mans heart melting when he saw it. The blanket was a light blue with little black arrows on it,   
“This the one you want?” The archer asked, smiling when Peter nodded enthusiastically, “Then let’s go find Magik and get out of here.”   
With that Peter’s small hand was wrapped in his larger one as they went back to where they had left Magik, who had just finished getting what she needed. 

Clint lifted a yawning Peter into his arms as they waited in line, the five year old fast asleep on his shoulder before they walked out the door. 

The two adults walked in companionable silence until Magik spoke up,   
“So what took you two so long in the café earlier?” She asked curiously.   
“Hmm, oh Peter bumped into a kid and made friends,” Clint answered a little too quickly.  
“Okay, but that could have been a two minute interaction,” Magik said, “Clint you and Peter were out of sight for a good five minutes or so. What happened?”   
“Nothing,” The archer replied, speeding up a little.  
“Clint,” the warning in Magik’s voice made him stop, “what happened?”   
Clint let out a sigh but didn’t turn around,   
“Norman Osborn was there,” he told her.   
“Norman Osborn your school bully Norman Osborn?” Magik couldn’t believe what she was hearing.   
“Yeah, he got under my skin. He got under it and I let him,” Clint almost growled, annoyed with himself. The archer decided it was better not to mention how Norman got under his skin.  
“Hey,” Magik spoke softly, placing her hand on his shoulder, “don’t work yourself up. It’s okay, you’re safe. He’s not your bully anymore.”   
“But he had a kid Magik. What if he turns on him?”   
“That’s not for us to worry about Clint,” Magik told him, as much as it pained her. She knew he was worried due to his own past, not to mention Peter’s unknown one. But it wasn’t like they could do anything about Norman’s son, and anyway they had more important things to worry about.   
Peter’s first show was tonight.   
“C’mon,” Magik broke the silence, “we should get back before Mr. Carson flips his lid.”   
Clint nodded and they started walking again falling into easy conversation about everything and nothing, though Clint’s mind kept wandering.

Once back at the tent Clint took Peter to their room and tucked him into the nest, sorting out his new clothes and placing the five year olds book next to his. When Clint was done he felt a wave of tiredness wash over him, so he climbed in behind Peter and let himself drift off.   
“Clint,” a voice cooed softly, “Clint wakey, wakey.”  
“Nat?” Clint mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.   
“Try Magik,” the smile clear in her voice, “C’mon Carson wants us to get one more practice in before the show.   
The archer groaned sleepily and sat up, looking over to Peter who was just waking up himself. Clint smiled at the boys hair sticking up all over the place,   
“Nice bedhead,” the archer commented ruffling his hair, Peter giggling as he lightly batted his hand away. The two of them climbed out of the comfort of their nest and followed Magik to the main ring, Carson stood there with the others smiling.  
“Nice of you boys to finally join us,” He teased lightly upon seeing them, the five year old moving to hide behind Clint’s legs, “I want everyone to run through their routines quickly, then get ready for tonight. Especially you Spider-monkey.” Carson shifted his attention to Peter, the smile on his face made the five year old press his face into Clint’s leg.   
“Well what are you all waiting for?” Carson barked, spurring them all into action.   
The troupe all ran through their routines, Clint watching nervously from the ground as Peter walked along the beams.   
Needless to say the five year old was back in Clint’s arms as soon as he was safely on the ground. 

An hour later the troupe were backstage getting ready to go out in the ring. Clint peeked through the curtain watching as the seats filled up, anxiety spiking slightly.   
“And there,” Viper said, pulling Peter’s shirt down to cover the rope around his waist, “now you look the part.” She smiled, gently booping his nose and making him giggle. Clint gave a small smile at their interaction, happy that Peter was finally starting to warm up to the others.  
“Hey,” Magik greeted as she stepped up next to the archer, “you ready?”  
“I am,” Clint answered, watching as Peter asked Viper questions about her snakes, “but he’s not. The kid shouldn’t even be here.”   
“Clint,” Magik said gaining his attention, “I know you don’t like it. I don’t either but we don’t have a choice.”   
Before Clint could say anything the lights went down, and the audience cheered. Magik gave the archers shoulder a squeeze before walking out as Carson introduced her. 

The show went on, Magik wowed the audience with her powers, Viper charmed her snakes, Jacques threw his knives at a spinning target, Trickshot hit high in the sky targets while Clint hit his targets blindfolded. All too soon it came to Peter’s turn.   
Backstage the little one held tightly to Clint’s hand, Mr. Carson hyping up the audience.   
“Clint,” Peter’s small voice said, the archer crouched in front of him, “I’m scared.”   
Clint felt his chest squeeze at the scared looked in those big brown eyes,   
“I know you are sweetheart,” he soothed, cupping Peter’s cheek, “But your gonna be okay. I promise. I’m gonna be on the ground ready to catch you if I need too.” With that he pulled the boy into a tight hug as he swallowed down his own fear. After a few seconds they pulled away and Clint helped Peter onto the beam.   
“Now Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome our newest member, Spider-monkey!”   
The audience went wild as the spotlight hit the five year old, momentarily blinding him.  
Peter glanced down at the audience feeling his legs shake even more, a small whimper escaping. Clint watched from the shadows as he boy started to take shaky steps along the beam, the audience watching in excited silence.   
The archer tensed as Peter stumbled before regaining his balance. The teen looked over at Carson and saw a flash of anger cross his face, hating that the boy messed up his routine.   
Peter took a misstep. 

“Peter!” Clint yelled as he ran over, Magik thrust her hands out to slow his decent with her powers. The archer caught the five year old and held him close, glaring as the audience went wild.   
Of course they thought it was part of the show.  
“It’s okay baby,” Clint tried to soothe the sobbing boy, “It’s okay I got ya. I got ya.”  
Clint took Peter backstage while Carson wrapped up the show, making sure everyone had left before heading backstage.   
“What the hell was that?” He snapped, Peter jumping and clinging onto Clint tighter.   
“It was his first time sir,” Jacques tried to calm him, “he’s bound to slip up.”  
“Yeah, we all did on our first times,” Viper piped up, Trickshot stayed silent.   
Carson ignored them all, turning his attention towards Clint,   
“I told you to work with him,” he growled.  
“I did,” Clint growled back, handing Peter over to Magik, “but he’s five Carson. He was gonna make mistakes, hell he shouldn’t have even been up there.”   
“You were meant to make sure he wasn’t going to make mistakes.”   
“He’s fucking five years old Carson!” Clint yelled, “He shouldn’t even be here!”   
A slap resounded making everyone gasp.   
Clint had a hand to his cheek and slowly turned to look at Carson, tears in his eyes and a look of betrayal on his face,  
“You’ll do well to hold your tongue,” Carson told him threateningly, his voice low, “just remember who took you in.”   
With that Carson turned and walked away, Clint watching him go with a fire in his eyes. The archer looked down when he felt something collided with his legs, Peter looking up at him in concern.   
“Hawk?” He whispered.   
Clint simply lifted the boy into his arms and headed towards their room,   
“Clint?” Magik tried as he walked past, Clint simply ignored her. 

Once they were back to their room, Clint bundled Peter up in his new blanket and lay him in the nest.   
“Clint?” Magik’s soft voice sounded, her arms instantly wrapping Clint in a hug when he sniffed. He hid his face in her shoulder as he took calming breaths.   
“It’s okay,” Magik whispered, “you’re safe, you’re not at home. I’ve got you, you’re safe.” The two stayed like that for a while, Clint whispering a soft thank you before pulling away.   
Peter chose that moment to crawl into Clint’s lap and curl against him,   
“Hey sweetheart,” the archer whispered with a soft smile, “you okay?”   
Peter gave a small smile and nodded, yawning as his eyes slipped closed.   
“Goodnight boys,” Magik whispered kissing Clint’s cheek and stroking Peter’s before heading to her own room.   
“Night,” Clint called softly, before getting comfy in the nest. He kept Peter close to his chest enjoying the boys warmth.   
“Love you Hawk,” Peter mumbled as he snuggled closer.  
“Love you too Spider-monkey,” Clint whispered and kissed his forehead, smiling as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Question.   
> Would you guys be interested if I went into the backgrounds of the other members of the group??   
> Lemme know :3


End file.
